The present invention relates to a connector assembly having two connectors, and more particularly to a connector assembly with a reduced height.
For example, connector assemblies for connecting a plurality of cables to a circuit board are disclosed in JP-A 2008-258112 and JP-A 2008-140555. Each of the connector assemblies has two connectors including a first connector mounted on a circuit board and a second connector to which cables are connected.
In the connector assembly disclosed in JP-A 2008-258112, the second connector is inserted into the first connector along the vertical direction (a direction perpendicular to the circuit board) and mated with the first connector. In the following description, this type of connector assemblies is referred to as a vertical-connection connector assembly. In the case of the vertical-connection connector assembly, large stress is applied to the circuit board when the second connecter is mated with the first connector. Therefore, problems such as deformation of the circuit board may arise.
Meanwhile, in the connector assembly disclosed in JP-A 2008-140555, the second connector is inserted into the first connector along the horizontal direction (a direction parallel to the circuit board) and mated with the first connector. In the following description, this type of connector assemblies is referred to as a horizontal-connection connector assembly. In the horizontal-connection connector assembly, stress applied to the circuit board when the second connector is mated with the first connector is reduced as compared to the vertical-connection connector assembly.
However, in the horizontal-connection connector assembly, an insertion hole formed in the first connector is narrowed as the height of the connector assembly is reduced. Accordingly, the workability of mating the first connector and the second connector is problematically deteriorated.